The Crazy School Life
by LuHuntzberger
Summary: Logan kommt auf die Chilton. Mehr erfahrt ihr beim lesen ;
1. Chapter 1

The crazy School-Life

**The crazy School-Life**

**Prolog**

„Was? Von der Schule verwiesen. Okay Sir schicken sie ihn nach Hause, ich werde für alle Kosten aufkommen. Auf Wiedersehen."

Kopfschüttelt erhob sich der Mann und ging aus seinen Büro und ging zu seiner Frau um davon zu berichten. Wie schaffte es sein Sohn nur innerhalb von 2 Monaten von der Schule verwiesen zu werden und er verhielt sich nur aus einem Grund so, um ihn zu ärgern.

„Logan ist schon wieder von der Schule geflogen. So kann das nicht weitergehen, er ist von jedem Internat geflogen."

„Vielleicht sollte er hier bleiben und nicht wieder zurück auf ein Internat.", die Frau sah in an.

„Hier bleiben?"

„Ja hier, bei uns, er könnte auf die Chilton gehen, du weißt doch, ich bin mit der Frau des Direktors befreundet, wir sind zusammen im Frauenverein."

„Es wäre sowieso schwer ein Internat zu finden, wo er noch nicht rausgeflogen ist. Also bleibt er hier."

„Ja, vielleicht würdet ihr euch dann auch besser verstehen, was meinst du?"

„Jaja...ich muss ins Büro." Über die Beziehung zu seinem Sohn wollte er nicht nachdenken und sie auch nicht ändern, auch wenn seine Frau sich das wünschte. Er war auch so aufgewachsen, von einer Nanny zur andern, von einem Internat zum nächsten. Warum sollte er zu seinem Sohn eine engere Beziehung aufbauen, als er zu seinem Vater hatte. Natürlich hatte er keine schöne Kindheit, aber er konnte es nicht ändern. Sein Sohn sollte einmal der Erbe des Familien-Unternehmen sein, so wie er es einmal getan hatte. In der Welt, in der lebte, waren Ehe und Kinder nur zum Vorzeigen in der Gesellschaft, sie hatte nichts mit Liebe zu tun, das war schon immer so.

Er saß im Auto, nur noch 20 Meilen von dem was zu Hause genannt wird entfernt.

Tja vielleicht hatten sie ein bisschen mit ihrem kleinen Streich übertrieben, aber das sie gleich von der Schule geschmissen wurden.

Tja und nun musste er zurück nach Hause, die einzige Person, aus seiner Familie, die ihm wirklich das bedeutet war seine Schwester Honor. und die lebte nicht mehr dort sondern in Yale, weil sie studierte. Wie sollte er das nur aushalten, auch wenn es warscheinlich nur wenige Tage sein würden. Was sollte er da? In höchstens 3 Tagen wäre er sowieso auf dem nächsten Internat. Also, warum überhaupt dorthin zurück. Ja er hatte schon viel Mist gebaut. Zusammen mit seinen Freunden war er schon von 12 Internaten geflogen. Sein Vater würde ihm wie jedes Mal eine Standpauke halten, er würde zu hören, ein bisschen reuevoll schauen, dann würde ihm gesagt werden, welches das nächste Internat ist. Er würde sich auf sein Zimmer zurückziehen und dann 2Tage später von einem Fahrer zu seiner neuen Schule gebracht werden. Es war jedes Mal dasselbe. Immer und Immer wieder. Es war Routine geworden.

**Kapitel**

Es klopfte an seiner Zimmertür, aber Logan reagierte nicht Gestern Abend war er heim gekommen, er wusste noch nicht, wo er demnächst sein würde USA, Großbritannien, Schweiz oder vielleicht Deutschland. Wenn er ehrlich war, machte es ihm vielleicht mehr aus, als er zugeben wollte. Aber musste sich damit abfinden, dass er nicht die perfekte Bilderbuch-Familie hatte und nie haben würde. Deshalb war es auch wahrscheinlich besser die meiste Zeit nicht zu Hause zu sein, weil er nun mal nicht der Sohn war, den seine Eltern wollte: Immer lieb und nett, stets bereit zu jeglichen High Society Events zugehen, am besten noch eine Freundin aus diesen Kreisen, nein das war er nicht. So wollte er auch nicht sein, er war vielleicht ein Rebell, aber das machte Spaß, es machte ihm Spaß seine Eltern zur Weisglut zu treiben.

Es klopfte abermals, Logan hörte es nicht.

„Mr. Huntzberger." ein Hausmädchen kam schüchternd zur Tür rein, kein wunder so wie seine Eltern und sein Großvater mit dem Personal redeten, er würde da auch angst bekommen, nein angst nicht er würde nie, niemals für seine Eltern arbeiten wollen „ihr Vater möchte sie in der Bibliothek sprechen."

„Okay." Er stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg, er wusste was jetzt kommen würde. Sein Vater hielt solche Vorträge gerne in der Bibliothek. Zwei Stunden und länger konnte das schon mal dauern.

Nachdem er seine Wie-konntest-du-so-etwas-nur-tun Runde beendet hatte ging es weiter mit Ich-wäre-nie-auf-die-Idee-gekommen-soetwas-zutun, wenn er über sich selbst sprach zog sich das immer am längsten hin, er sprach gerne über sich selbst. Was für ein toller Mensch er doch war, er hatte nie Mist gebaut, sagte er.

„Dad, das hatten wir alles schon mehrere Male interessanter für mich wäre zu erfahren, auf welches Internat ich besuchen werde, ich bin mir sicher ihr habt schon eines ausgesucht." Logan war genervt, er hatte keine Lust mehr, er hasste es seinem Vater zuzuhören.

„Du wirst nicht zurück auf Internat gehen."

„Ach, nein, werde ich nicht?"

„Du wirst hier bleiben und auf die Chilton gehen, du wurdest dort schon angenommen. Am Montag fängst du dort an. Und vage es ja nicht dich dort so zu verhalten, wie auf der letzten Schule. Sonst heißt es Militär-Schule. Logan Huntzberger, ich scherze nicht. Noch einmal so eine Show, und du wirst dort hin gehen."

Mit jedem seiner Worte wurde Mitchum Huntzberger lauter.

„Okay." Logan ging verwirrt in sein Zimmer, schnappte sich ein Buch und seine Jacke, um irgendwo hinzugehen, wo er nachdenken konnte. Militär-Schule, so ein Schwachsinn, jawohl, Logan Huntzberger war sich definitiv zu gut dazu, auch nur auf die Idee zu kommen solch eine Schule zu besuchen.

Naja nun würde er sich irgendwie damit abfinden müssen, wieder zu Hause zu wohnen. Aber da sein Vater meistens bis spät abends arbeitet und seine Mutter oft einkaufen oder auf einem Wellness-Trip war, würde er seine Eltern hoffentlich nicht so oft zu Gesicht bekommen.

Langweilig würde es hier werden, sehr, sehr langweilig. Denn er kannte hier in Hartford fast nichts und niemanden, wie sollte er da denn den Alltag etwas interessanter gestalten, wenn er alleine war? Ja lesen an sich war ja ganz schön, aber auf Dauer, ebenso langweilig.

Mal sehen was für Gestalten auf ihn in der Chilton warten würden.


	2. Chapter 2

The crazy School-Life

**2. Kapitel**

Nun saß er mit seiner Mutter im Büro des Direktors und beantwortete brav alle Fragen, die ihm gestellt wurden und spielte den braven Sohn. Seine Mutter betonte tausendmal, wie froh sie und Mitchum doch wären, dass Logan hier zur Schule gehen durfte.

Natürlich musste Logan nicht wie alle anderen einen Test bestehen, bevor er aufgenommen wurde, nein ein Huntzberger wurde natürlich sofort aufgenommen. Er hätte durch den Test fallen können und wäre dann wieder ins Internat gekommen, aber nein, er hieß ja Huntzberger und war der Sohn des Zeitungs-Moguls Mitchum Huntzberger.

Er hasste die Schuluniform, er hasste es hier zur Schule gehen zu müssen und zu Hause zu wohnen. Er hasste alles. Er machte gute Miene zum bösen Spiel und beantwortete brav alle Fragen des Direktors.

Außerdem wusste er immer noch nicht auf welcher Schule Colin und Finn waren, und das war furchtbar, denn ohne die beiden war der Schulalltag kaum auszuhalten.

„Logan, hier wird es dir sicher gefallen." Seine Mutter strahlte ihn an.

„Jaja, Mum, mach's gut." Er gab seiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange, nahm sich seinen Stundenplan und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem ersten Unterrichtsraum.

Erste Stunde Englisch bei Mr. Medina.

Logan klopfte an die Tür seines Klassenzimmers.

„Herein."

„Hallo, ich bin neu." Er kein Freund großer Worte, warum auch mehr als nötig sagen.

„Dann musst du Logan Huntzberger sein."

„Ja, bin ich."

„Okay, setz ich da hinten hin."

Logan merkte, dass er von allen Seiten beäugt wurde, die Mädchen die hinter ihm saßen kicherten fast hysterisch, als er sich kurz zu ihnen umdrehte.

Mal sehen was der Tag noch so bringen würde.

Kapitel

„Mann, Alter, ihr habt ja noch Glück, ich muss hier bei der Hartforder Highsociety, langweilen und den braven Sohn spielen. Ich glaube meine Mutter denkt, ich hab so viel Mist gemacht, um zu zeigen, dass ich zu Hause bleiben will, keine Ahnung wie sie darauf kommt, hat anscheinend zu viel Zeit bei ihrem Psychologen verbracht." Logan klagte sein Leid seinen besten Kumpels Colin und Finn in den Telefonhörer.

„Hallo, Logan hast du uns überhaupt zugehört?? **Bischöfliches Jungeninternat** in Connecticut. Du hast wenigstens die Chance ein paar hübsche Mädchen zu finden. Aber wir."

„Jungen-Internat, Logan hast du das gehört? Ich ohne das weibliche Geschlecht um mich, das ist wie eine Party deiner Eltern ohne eine Sub-Party." Schrie ein hysterischer Finn dazwischen und Logan hielt den Telefonhörer einen halben Meter vom Ohr weg um sein Gehör zu behalten.

„Okay Finn ich hab's verstanden. Ich darf mich mit den ganzen versnobten Society-Kids auf der Chilton rumschlagen, ich war einen Tag da, und den fand ich schon grauenhaft."

„Such dir ne nette Freundin, wir kommen hier schon bald wieder raus...vielleicht sollten wir unsre Eltern mal zum Psychologen deiner Mutter schicken."

„Wäre ne Möglichkeit, dann würdet ihr auch auf Chilton landen."

„Oh shit wir müssen Schluss machen, sonst sind wir unsre Handys los."

Bevor Logan noch etwas sagen konnte hörte er schon nur noch ein tuten.

Colin und Finn, zwei Exemplare für sich, aber wenn man sie brauchte, waren sie immer da. Zwei mehr oder weniger Große Chaoten, aber die besten Freunde die Logan sich vorstellen konnte. Er kannte die beiden schon sein halbes Leben, um genau zu sein, seit der 5ten Schulklasse. Sie waren zusammen auf 12 verschiedenen Internaten gewesen, so etwas schweißt zusammen. Mit den beiden, wäre Chilton um einiges lustiger. Besonders der erste Tag, sie vertauschten dann immer ihre Namen untereinander und stellten sich jedem Lehrer anders vor, ein Riesen-Spaß.

„Und Logan wie gefällt es dir auf der Chilton?" Mitchum Huntzberger sah seinen Sohn mit forschem Blick fragend an. Die Huntzbergers saßen beim Abendessen und Mitchum versuchte ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen, um dem teilweise doch sehr unangenehmen Schweigen auszuweichen. Das Gelang ihm aber nicht den Logan grummelte nur ein „Ganz okay." Zwischen zwei Bissen und konzentrierte sich dann weiter auf sein Hauptgericht. Was hätte er auch sonst antworten sollen?? Ein Nein ?? Auf keinen Fall, darauf wären nur viel zu viele Fragen und ganz viele „Du musst dich ja auch erst an alles gewöhnen", „Stell dich nicht nicht an, so schlimm wird es schon nicht sein" oder ähnliche Mahnungen von seinen Eltern gekommen. Wenn Honor nur noch hier wohnen würde, dann wären diese Essen und auch der Rest der Zeit, die er in diesem Haus verbringen würde um einiges angenehmer. Aber das tat sie nicht, sie studierte und war längst ausgezogen.

Shira fuhr sich mit den frisch manikürten Fingern durch die blondierten Haare, wenn ihr Sohn nicht mit ihr reden wollte, bitte. Wendete sie sich also dem anderen Familienmitglied am Tisch zu und das war ihr Mann.

„Und Liebling wie findest du die neuen Vorhänge für das Esszimmer? Für unser Schlafzimmer könnten wir auch mal wieder neue auswählen." Gurrte sie.

„Ich geh in mein Zimmer. Ich bin fertig." Ohne auf eine antwort zu warten stand Logan auf und nahm den schnellsten weg in sein Zimmer. Wie er es hasste, wenn seine Mutter aus Langeweile anfing mit seinem Vater zu flirten. Als wären sie Teenager.

„Honor hilf mir, kann ich nicht bei dir wohnen??"

„Logan du weißt genau, dass das nicht geht. Außerdem so furchtbar sind die beiden auch wieder nicht. Du wirst das schon überleben, kleiner Bruder"

„Ja, weil du das auch weißt, du hast die meiste Zeit deines Lebens im Internat verbracht, also kannst du dazu überhaupt nichts sagen." Jammerte Logan weiter.

„Und du machst das ganze erst 3 Tage mit. Logan komm schon." Fiel Honor ihm ins Wort.

„Beim Essen hat Mum dann angefangen mit Dad zu flirten und..."

„Oh Gott Logan hör auf, das ist ja...ihh..."

„Ja genau das ist es." Logan lachte.

„Unter diesen Umständen hast du mein Beileid."

„Danke."

„Bitte. Logan ich muss noch für eine Prüfung lernen. Tut mir Leid, aber..."

„Klar. Danke fürs zu hören Schwesterherz. Bis bald."

„Du kriegst das alles schon ihn zeig es ihnen kleiner. Bye"

Das Gespräch mit Honor tat gut, sie hatte Recht er würde das alles schon hinkriegen, vielleicht würde er es dabei auch schaffen die ganze Familie Huntzberger ein bisschen aufzulockern. Nichts ist unmöglich.


End file.
